


All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Getting Together, HP: EWE, M/M, Oblivious Harry, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Post-War, Slow Burn, advent christmas challenge, cuteness, three-year-old speech patterns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hustle and bustle of the holiday season, along with a certain adorable three-year-old, keep forcing Harry and Draco together. Will they do anything about the strange new feelings growing between them, or will they just get in their own way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Time Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing an advent fic this year! There will be a new chapter posted each day through the end of December. I'm using [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompts, & [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompts on lj. The title for each chapter will be a different Christmas song/carol, because I love them all! :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Diagon Alley looked as beautiful as a Christmas card. All the shops had twinkling fairy lights strung up and boughs of fresh greenery adorning every available surface. There were large, gleaming snowflakes floating along in the air every few feet. Though the sun had set hours before, the whole street was illuminated by the festive lights, making the light snowfall that had begun earlier that day seem to glitter and glow.

Harry was admiring the little cluster of trees that had been set up outside his favorite cafe when something suddenly hit the backs of his legs and clamped on. He smiled when he turned around and saw a mop of lurid magenta hair beneath a knitted hat that looked like wolf ears.

“Teddy,” he said as he scooped the bouncing boy into his arms, “Did you come here all by yourself, buddy?”

“No, Ha-wwy! Gamma comed wif me!” The little boy grinned as he continued bouncing in Harry’s grip.

Harry smiled and nodded at a frazzled-looking Andromeda as she joined them. He knew it couldn’t be easy for her to raise an excitable three-year-old by herself, which was why he visited often and helped her every chance he got. He took his godfatherly duties very seriously. That and well, Teddy really was an adorable child. Harry couldn’t imagine his life without him.

“Harry,” Andromeda said, her breath visibly puffing out between them. “Thank you for this suggestion. Teddy has been so excited all day.” She leaned in to kiss Teddy’s pink cheek, making him giggle.

“We go see Wheezes' Wiz’d Wheezees now, peas!”

Harry chuckled as he brought Teddy onto his hip and gave him a squeeze. “Yeah, buddy, we’re going to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes now.”

“Yaaaaaaaay!” Harry readjusted his grip on Teddy as they walked down the lane. He was practically vibrating with excitement. “I wanna get pwesents fo’ Gamma an’ Hawwy an’ Dwaco an’ Gamma Molly an’...”

 _Ah, yes. Draco._ It had taken Harry some time to adjust to calling the prat by his first name, but then, Harry supposed that he wasn’t so much of a prat these days. Not around Teddy anyway.

About two months after The Battle of Hogwarts, Narcissa Malfoy had owled her sister, hoping to reconnect and rebuild their relationship. She began visiting Dromeda and Teddy every other week, and soon Draco came along to see his aunt and cousin as well. This meant Harry had seen a lot more of Draco than he’d wanted to at the time, but the more he saw him with Teddy, the more Harry realized that maybe he really wasn’t all bad.

Teddy absolutely adored his cousin Draco. He talked about him constantly and loved emulating his white blond hair. Harry might be jealous of Teddy’s obvious affections if Dromeda didn’t assure him that Teddy never stopped talking about Harry whenever he wasn’t there.

“Does Dwaco like fi’wooks?”

Harry looked over to Dromeda, who sighed and shook her head.

“I’m not sure, love. We can ask Auntie Cissa when we see her tomorrow afternoon.”

“Os-tay,” Teddy said, smiling brightly. He started squirming as they neared the shop, so Harry set him down and grabbed a small, gloved hand.

“Remember, buddy, stay with Grandma and I, and keep your hands to yourself. Just ask us if you want to see something closer, right?”

“Wight!”

Harry pecked a kiss on Teddy’s forehead and straightened up. If someone had told him three years ago that he’d be happily helping pick out a Christmas gift for Draco Malfoy, he’d have laughed in their face. As it was, he just smiled and led the way into the packed and noisy store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 1 - [Snow-covered lane with shops](https://esscentualalchemy.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/christmas-house.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - First snowflake / snow.


	2. Carol of the Bells

Draco pointed his wand at his sodden trousers, instantly drying and warming them. The lane leading away from the manor was covered in a blanket of snow from the day before, with more lightly falling around him and ice clinging to the yew hedges on either side. He would much rather be inside his nice, warm manor than outside slipping through the snow, but his little rascal of a cousin had insisted they go out to play.

“Dwaco! Come oooooooonnnnn! You slow!” Teddy ran ahead, heedless of his sopping clothes. Every time he fell into the snow, it only made him laugh harder. Draco couldn’t help his smile as he dried Teddy’s clothes once again.

“I’ll show you slow, imp,” Draco said as he caught up with the boy and lifted him, tickling his sides. Teddy’s carefree giggles were suddenly accompanied by the bells from the local church chiming out the hour in the distance. Draco’s smile grew as he listened to the beautiful ringing and watched Teddy squirming in anguished delight.

Pansy liked to say (loudly, and to anyone who would listen) that Draco had become a sentimental puff, but really. What did that cow know? There was nothing wrong with showing affection to a three-year-old, and doing so did not make him any less of a Slytherin. Besides, Draco would defy anyone to spend even a minute with Teddy and not fall in love with the boy.

“Oh my, you’re nearly frozen.” Draco said, nuzzling a rosy cheek and eliciting more giggles. “We must get you inside before you turn into an imp-cicle.” He smirked at Teddy’s loud snort.

“You silly, Dwaco. I no fwoze.” Draco rolled his eyes and set Teddy on his feet, facing back towards the grand house down the lane.

“Be that as it may, it is time for someone to have snack and then a nap, I believe.” Draco could see the protest in Teddy’s eyes, so he quickly said, “I’ll race you to the door.” The boy was always up for a challenge, just like his irritatingly-ridiculous godfather.

“Os-tay, go!” Teddy tore off like a snitch, and Draco laughed in delight as he followed. The front door opened up ahead to reveal Aunt Andromeda, who smiled upon seeing them rushing towards her.

“Here are our boys, Cissa. Just in time for a snack.” She picked up a cheering Teddy and kissed his nose. “Let’s get these wet clothes off and wash up, hmm?”

Teddy babbled excitedly to her about their snowy adventure all the way down the hall. Draco dried himself off one last time before stepping inside.

“Before you shut the door, it seems we have a message,” his mother said from beside him. Draco turned to see a handsome Great Gray Owl soaring down through the snow. They stood back to let the large bird swoop inside, and he came to rest on an ornate little table nearby. Draco took the offered parchment from the creature’s leg as Narcissa went to look for a few owl treats. It was addressed to him in a now familiar, messy scrawl.

_Draco,_

_I wanted to let you know I’m taking Teddy on a holiday lights tour through my neighborhood this weekend. He’s getting so excited for Christmas and I think it’ll be a lot of fun for him._

_I know it might not be that exciting for you since it’s a muggle thing, but Teddy would be very happy if you came too. Think about it and let me know if you want to join us._

_Harry_

“Who is it from, darling?” Draco hadn’t heard his mother return. He handed her the letter and watched the owl munch his treats and take off again with no further ado. After closing the door Draco looked back to find her smirking at him.

“And just what is that look for?” He had a good idea what it was for, he just didn’t want to be the one to say it.

“Whatever do you mean? I’m simply pleased Mr. Potter extended you this invitation, darling. It is very kind of him, and I do believe Teddy will be thrilled to have you both there.” She turned to follow the sounds of Teddy eating and talking that were carrying from the dining room. “Almost as thrilled as you’ll be with the company, I imagine.”

Draco huffed as he strode after her. _Thrilled indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 2 - [Owl flying through snow](https://alexmody.files.wordpress.com/2009/02/20090219_0363.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Church bells.


	3. Wonderful Christmastime

"Good gracious, Harry. It’s freezing in here. _Incendio_!" Flames rose at once in Harry’s brick fireplace, and Hermione tucked her wand away as she sat on the plush sofa. "That’s better. Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Harry moved over to his small bar cart in the corner of the room, fixing up some hot toddies for them in order to more quickly drive away the chill he felt from so recently being outside. Or possibly it was an attempt to delay the inevitable conversation. Or both. It was hard to say. He carefully stirred some honey into the warm water and brandy mixture, his back to the rest of the room.

"Would you like yours with cinnamon, or cloves?" He heard a long-suffering sigh from the direction of the couch behind him.

"Cinnamon, please, and don’t think a bit of alcohol will distract me. I’m not that easy."

Dropping a cinnamon stick in each glass, Harry chuckled and turned around. "Don’t worry, that’s definitely not a word I’d ever use to describe you, Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took her drink from Harry. "Oh, do stop stalling and spit it out already." Harry sat on a chair facing her seat and looked down at the steam rising from his drink. Her next words were much more gentle. "I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong."

Harry looked at her concerned face and sighed. "That’s just it, nothing’s wrong exactly. I just..." He trailed off, thinking of something Hermione had said in their fifth year. _Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have._ "I don’t really understand what I’m feeling, to be honest."

He took a bracing sip of his drink as Hermione studied him. After a mere few seconds, he swore he could actually see the light bulb switch on as her whole face lit up.

"This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain Slytherin we know, would it?" He groaned. It was both comforting and extremely frightening how well Hermione could read him.

"I invited him to come see the lights with Teddy and I on Saturday. He wrote back this morning saying he’d be delighted. I don’t know if that was meant to be sarcastic or not." He snorted. "What am I saying? Of course it was sarcastic."

Hermione hummed knowingly into her glass, and Harry huffed, suddenly feeling annoyed. "What, you don’t think so?"

"I think that Draco Malfoy would not agree to walk around in the snow looking at muggle Christmas lights with you if he didn’t want to." She took a long sip of her drink before continuing, "I also think that while he still has a sarcastic streak a kilometer wide, he’s definitely changed a great deal these past three years. For the better."

Harry had to admit this was true. Draco was still a pompous prat at times (mostly to Harry), but even then it didn’t feel the same as it did when they were at Hogwarts. If Harry didn’t know any better, he’d almost call it teasing, the way Draco acted towards him now. And he truly was amazing with Teddy. Speaking of which…

"I’m sure the only reason he agreed to come is to spend time with Teddy, not me. They’re practically attached at the hip." He was not jealous, really.

"Oh please, don’t act like you don’t know you’re that little boy’s favorite person, _Hawwy_."

Harry took another sip from his glass, feeling a bit smug until he glanced back at Hermione. She was smirking at him. "I have to say, the three of you are very cute together."

Harry choked and warm brandy shot from his nose. Hermione’s laughter rang through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 3 - [Blazing fire](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1494304/thumbs/o-FIREPLACE-570.jpg?1), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Warmed spiced brandy.


	4. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

"Ugh," Draco said, disgusted, as he stepped in a particularly wet patch of snow. He held his wand hidden up his coat sleeve on the packed muggle street and surreptitiously dried his leather shoes before they could be ruined.

He refused to sacrifice style for something as fickle as the weather, but perhaps it would be wise to invest in a nice pair of snow boots. Either that, or he could research which spell the Ministry used on the toilets in the main employee entrance. Some long-lasting and powerful variant of _impervius_ , clearly. He would have to look into it.

Purchasing a new pair of boots would certainly be faster, and seeing as he was to traipse along outside with Teddy and Potter tomorrow night, he would look for some while he was out today. Luckily, he was meeting Pansy for lunch; she was always up for an impromptu shopping trip.

His destination finally came into sight and he sped up, ducking inside the narrow doorway after a woman with a bright yellow scarf, and glancing around at the small tables for a sign of his friend.

It had been Pansy’s idea to meet at this muggle cafe, a favorite of hers she discovered following the end of The Second War. The Wizarding World, while celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, had been in shambles, and emotions were extremely raw. Pansy, and many other sympathizers, ironically found it easier and much safer to be in the muggle world. She was more comfortable here now.

It was, of bloody course, Potter once again on the front lines, calling for peace and an end to the prejudice against Slytherins. He had even spoken on behalf of Draco and his mother at their trials. Even though things were improving three years out, progress was slow. At any rate, Draco didn’t mind meeting at the muggle restaurant; he merely wished his shoes didn’t have to suffer for it.

Looking around the small space, Draco could see why Pansy liked it so much. The owners had obviously done some remodeling to the inside. Every surface was sleek, precise lines in black and white, stainless steel, and glass. Very minimalist and modern, and very Pansy.

Almost as though she knew someone in the vicinity was thinking about her, Pansy’s sharp eyes suddenly found Draco’s from across the room, and she waved him over. He leaned down to kiss her fair cheek in greeting before taking the seat opposite her.

"Afternoon, Pans. Have you been waiting long?”

"Only about five minutes. We’re lucky I got this table. The nutters are out in droves today." Draco looked around at the cafe’s other patrons, noticing the bulging shopping bags most were carrying.

"Well, it _is_ the most wonderful time of the year, you know. So many people out doing their shopping means everywhere’s bound to be more crowded than usual. That reminds me..."

Just then a very tall young woman in a red and green striped apron came bouncing over to take their order, promising with a smile to be back _in a jiff_ , whatever that meant.

"She’s certainly feeling chipper," Pansy said. "What were you saying before Little Miss Uppers appeared?" Draco rolled his eyes, but otherwise chose to ignore Pansy’s comment. It would only encourage her.

"I was about to say that I need to find a suitable pair of snow boots for tomorrow. I can’t be bothered worrying about my shoes every five minutes walking around in this weather. What’s the name of that muggle place you mentioned, Harrods, isn’t it? I thought we could look there if you’re free after lunch."

Draco wasn’t ashamed to admit, to himself at least, that the calculating look on Pansy’s face unnerved him. He’d seen it far too many times and knew exactly what it was capable of. He did not appreciate it being directed at him.

"What, do I need to bribe you to get you to a store now? Fine, I’ll get you that scarf you’ve been eyeing if you’ll come with me." Now she was smirking at him. Wonderful.

"You’ve gone soft, Draco. I certainly will take that scarf now that you mention it, but that’s not what I was thinking about." Draco sighed as their overly-perky waitress came back with their food, her bright smile faltering for a moment at the decidedly evil glint now in Pansy’s eyes. Pansy waited until she left again to continue.

"Is there any particular reason you need new boots for tomorrow, Draco? It is the gift giving season, after all. You can’t wait until Christmas like a good boy?"

 _Damn you, mother. Of course you told the evil cow about Potter’s invitation._ Draco seethed internally, not showing any hint of weakness to the predator in front of him. She was good, but Draco was a Slytherin too.

"I simply wish to protect my shoes as soon as possible. I don’t see why..."

"Oh, bollocks! I know where you’ll be tomorrow, and who you’ll be with." She looked viciously triumphant now, and Draco was glad that at least she was only trying to embarrass him, not destroy him completely. "Why won’t you just admit that you want to shag the pants off of Golden Boy and have at it? I’ve seen him ogling your arse you know, so I really don’t think it’d be that hard."

She snorted as Draco felt his cheeks heat uncomfortably. He was not going to be dragged into this conversation with her again. It was absolutely ridiculous, not to mention insane. He narrowed his eyes at her as she continued to sit there, looking supremely satisfied with herself.

"Harpy."

"Ponce."

"Hag."

"Arsehole."

"Bint."

"Bitch."

As annoyed as he was, Draco couldn’t help it. His lips twitched into a small smile, and before long they were both leaning on the little table, laughing uncontrollably. Merlin, he had the most terrible, best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 4 - [Official entrance to the Ministry](https://bplusmovieblog.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-part-1-544.png?w=590), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Snow boots.


	5. Christmas Lights

"Hawwy, Dwaco! Look!" Teddy said, pointing at the house in front of them as though they could possibly have missed it. "I see Ho Ho!"

Father Christmas, better known to Teddy as _Ho Ho_ , was certainly the most prominent feature in the outrageous display before them, and that was saying a great deal. He stood a few heads taller than Harry, rotating slowly on a large platform set up in the middle of the front lawn and surrounded by more lights than really seemed wise.

Harry didn’t understand why anyone would want this many lights or plastic statues all over their house and front garden, and he didn’t even want to think about the electricity bill. Plus, the over-the-top decorations were attracting a bit of a crowd. Looking around them, Harry could see a number of families gathering with children of all ages, all wide-eyed and gaping just like Teddy was. He supposed maybe that was the whole point.

"How utterly horrifying," Draco said from beside him. " _This_ is the wonderful muggle tradition you were so eager to share with Teddy?" Harry just rolled his eyes at Draco’s raised eyebrow.

"Keep your voice down, you prat. He likes it, see?" Teddy was pointing and babbling animatedly about every new candy cane and snowman he found. He looked so excited. "Though I must admit, this one _is_ a bit much."

"That’s the understatement of the bloody year. For Merlin’s sake, there’s a dancing polar bear over there!"

Harry chuckled at the indignant look on Draco’s face, quickly turning it into a cough and looking away when the other man glanced at him. He placed a hand on top of Teddy’s head.

"What do you think, buddy, you want to see the next house?"

"Yes, peas! Mo’ lights, mo’ lights!" Harry grinned broadly as he grabbed Teddy’s little hand, happy that he was enjoying this so much. It was something he had always wanted to do when he was younger, but obviously the Dursleys had never taken him out for anything even remotely fun.

"Come on, Dwaco! You gotta hold my hand too!"

Draco looked entirely too pleased with himself as he took Teddy’s other hand, and Harry tried very hard not to think about how the three of them looked walking down the sidewalk together. _Probably like a happy couple out with their adorable son_ , a voice that sounded remarkably like Hermione’s said from the back of his mind.

He resolutely ignored that absurd thought as they reached the next display.

"Oohhh, pwetty!"

This one was rather pretty. Neat lines of red and white bulbs trimmed every window and ran along the gutters and the pathway leading up to the front door. The tidy little hedges were draped with more twinkling white lights, but it was not remotely overwhelming, unlike at their last stop. Harry thought it looked rather like a gingerbread house.

There were definitely no spinning Santas in sight.

"I agree, Teddy. It is pretty. What do you say, Draco? Still horrified?"

"The lack of green was a poor decision," Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry’s snort. "But otherwise I suppose it’s not half bad. Though compared to that monstrosity we just left, anything would be downright delightful."

"Oh come on! You know you like the Gryffindor red, admit it."

"Never in your life will you hear me say anything of the sort, Potter."

"Hawwy, look at dis!" Teddy bent down to pick something up off the ground next to him and then pushed it into Harry’s hand. "Is it holly?"

Looking down, he saw that it was a greeting card with a simple drawing of mistletoe on the front.

"What is it, Potter?" Harry didn’t really register Draco’s question as he read out the short message at the bottom.

"Let’s make out."

"Excuse me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 5 - [Let’s make out mistletoe card](https://img1.etsystatic.com/032/2/6116276/il_340x270.515633023_ot3x.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Christmas lights.


	6. Christmas Cookies

Stopping briefly to glance in the large mirror at the end of his hallway, Draco nodded in approval at his pristine appearance before continuing on into the drawing room. He made sure to pick up the box of Bertie Bott’s he was bringing for Teddy from the coffee table as he made his way to the fireplace. Merlin only knew why the boy loved the revolting treats so much.

Draco much preferred knowing what something was going to taste like before putting it into his mouth, while Teddy seemed to get a kick out of the guessing game. Each time he got one of the more nasty flavours, he would dramatically spit the offending bean back out before laughing hysterically and reaching for another.

The Floo Powder was in a little wooden case on the mantel. Draco took a scoop of the silvery powder and threw it on the flames in the grate, watching as they instantly burned a bright green. He stepped right into them and stated Aunt Andromeda’s address clearly, closing his eyes before he began to spin.

When he opened them again a few moments later, he was looking out at his Aunt’s well-appointed library. There were tall shelves lining two of the walls from floor to ceiling, complete with a rolling ladder made of a rich, dark wood. Comfortable chairs were placed all around the room, each with a small table next to it or an ottoman in front.

This was probably the only spot in the entire house, other than perhaps his Aunt’s bedroom, that showed no signs whatsoever of Teddy. He had all of his books in his bedroom or playroom, and Draco knew Andromeda liked to come in here to read after Teddy went to sleep each night. The library was her sanctuary, the place where she could relax and forget about everything else for a little while.

Stepping out into the hall, Draco was able to locate his hosts quite easily, as he simply followed the sounds of Teddy’s giggles all the way to the kitchen. When he got there he saw the reason for the boy’s amusement; Potter was standing at the island in the center of the room, shirt sleeves rolled up his tan forearms as he spread flour onto the countertop before him. Draco watched as he took a pinch and bopped the end of Teddy’s nose with it, sending him into a fresh wave of laughter.

Andromeda was the first to notice Draco’s appearance. She looked up from her place by the sink, smiling at seeing him standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Draco. We’re so happy you could join us...."

"Dwaco! We making cookies!" Teddy jumped down from his step stool and ran over to him, lifting his arms in an obvious plea to be picked up. Draco complied with a huff and got a flour-covered and somehow sticky hand to the cheek by way of thanks.

"You’re lucky you’re so cute, you little rascal," Draco said as he wiped the flour off Teddy’s nose with a sneer.

"I not a wascal! Hawwy say I a monkey!" A deep chuckle brought Draco’s eyes back over to Harry, but he was looking right at Teddy.

"That’s right, you are a monkey man. Now where did my helper-elf go? I can’t possibly cut out all these cookies by myself!"

Draco set Teddy back down when he started to squirm, and watched as he rushed over to grab a star-shaped cookie cutter from the counter next to the newly rolled-out cookie dough.

Harry and Teddy were soon hard at work making stars, candy canes, Christmas trees, snowmen, and snowflakes. Most of Teddy’s looked a little lopsided, but Harry only smiled widely as he was shown each one.

Draco couldn’t help staring at Harry a little. After the accidental proposal of the night before, Draco had been more than slightly alarmed to realize that the idea of making out with Harry didn’t repulse him like it should. In fact, if he didn’t know any better, he’d almost think he’d been disappointed that Harry was only reading a card.

They hadn’t spoken much for the rest of the evening, and when Harry left to bring Teddy back home, Draco had found his eyes wandering down to the snug muggle jeans covering Harry’s arse as he walked away. It was almost as good a view as the one in front of him now; Harry’s long fingers moving over the dough, the muscles in his forearms flexing deliciously as he kneaded and re-rolled.

 _Has he always been this fit?_ Draco didn’t think so. He would have noticed that before now, surely.

"You not helping, Dwaco. You not get any cookies if you not help."

Draco’s eyes snapped up to Harry’s amused green ones, and he felt his cheeks growing pink at being caught staring. He cleared his throat and walked over to stand next to Teddy, taking the offered snowman with as much dignity as he could muster.

He set to work for a few minutes cutting out cookies and listening to Teddy’s happy chatter until he heard a noise from Aunt Andromeda that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Glancing over at her, he saw that she was looking at Harry and clearly trying not to laugh. Before he could think better of it, he looked over too.

The rakish git was smirking at him in a way that made Draco’s insides feel a bit loose and wobbly.

"Can I help you with something, Potter?"

Harry was grinning openly now. "No, Draco. I just thought you’d like to know you still have a flour-print on your face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 6 - [Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans](https://www.flickr.com/photos/alishapics09/4826689615), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt -Baking cookies.


	7. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

"Wat’s dat, Gamma Molly?" Teddy said, pointing at a lump of cloth hanging from a hook in the Burrow’s kitchen.

"That’s our Christmas pudding, dear. It needs to dry some more before we can eat it with Christmas dinner. Remember a few weeks ago when you helped me stir it, and made a wish?"

Harry definitely remembered that day. Molly had made a treacle tart just for him with the leftover treacle she wasn’t using in the pudding. It amused him immensely to watch her smack Ron’s hands away every time he’d tried to sneak a piece for himself. Eventually she had banished him from the kitchen entirely.

"Oh yeah! I wis’d fo’ a puppy! Is Ho Ho gonna bwing me a puppy fo’ Cwismas?"

Molly glanced over at Harry before answering. "Well, Teddy, Father Christmas _might_ have to ask your Grandma about that. Puppies are a big responsibility."

Teddy gave a great sigh, as if all the weight of the world was on his small shoulders. Harry chuckled and tousled the boy’s currently-shaggy hair, watching as it turned from brown to a familiar white blond.

"Oh that reminds me, Harry dear. The next time you see Draco, will you please ask him if he wants to do Ginny’s Secret Santa this year? She wants to pick names this weekend, so she needs to know who’ll be joining in."

When Harry looked at her, Molly was already turned around and fixing up Teddy’s snack on a little plate. She brought it over to the table where Teddy was sat coloring, leaning down to kiss his temple when he said, "Fank you, Gamma Molly," before munching into a carrot stick.

She straightened up and looked at Harry with her eyebrows raised. He flushed when he realized he hadn’t answered her question. "Er, yeah. Yes, I can ask Draco if he wants to do it. The Secret Santa, I mean."

 _Dear Merlin, what is wrong with me?_ Molly just rolled her eyes and went back to tending to whatever delicious-smelling thing she was cooking for dinner as Harry sat there and wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

He still didn’t really understand how he felt about Draco. He knew they had both changed a great deal since their time at Hogwarts. Even though he was still a haughty git sometimes, Harry found himself liking the new side of Draco he saw whenever they both spent time with Teddy. He was witty, and sweet with Teddy, and not afraid to get his hands (or his face) a little dirty to have some fun.

Then there was the way Hermione kept making comments about them lately. _The three of you are very cute together._ What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? Not to mention the misunderstanding with that mistletoe card the other night. He thought his face was going to melt right off, he blushed so much. He hadn’t been able to look Draco in the eye for the rest of the night.

And yesterday, watching Draco cutting out snowmen cookies and laughing with Teddy when they came out a bit wonky, something warm had settled in Harry’s stomach, like a little ball of light. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just odd. He’d never felt quite like that before.

It was all terribly confusing.

Shaking his head to dispel his jumbled thoughts, Harry saw that Teddy had finished his snack and had started fidgeting in his seat. They could both do with a bit of fresh air, it seemed.

"Come on, Teddy. What do you say we go make some snow angels before Grandma picks you up, hmm?"

"Yay, snow!" Teddy said, grinning as he hopped down at once from his chair and ran over to get his shoes by the back door. Harry watched him push his feet inside and close the Velcro tabs before reaching for his puffy yellow coat hanging on the rack. He laid it in front of him and put his arms in the sleeves, flipping it over his head with a laugh.

Harry smiled as he walked over to help start the zipper. Merlin, Teddy was getting so big. Harry remembered having to do all those things for him so clearly, like it was just yesterday.

"You need yous coat too, Hawwy."

"You’re right, buddy, thanks. I do need my coat too." Harry pulled on his coat and then crouched down so Teddy could do up his zipper as well.

"And don’t forget your hats and mittens, both of you! It’s getting very cold out there!" Molly flicked her wand and sent a bundle of knitted items over to them, including Teddy’s favorite wolf-eared hat.

"Thanks, Molly! You’re the best!" Harry said, smiling as he raced Teddy out into the snowy yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 7 - [Plum pudding](http://www.rockymountainlodge.com/images/PlumPudding.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Mittens.


	8. Christmas Dreaming

"That barista’s rather fit, don’t you think?"

Draco didn’t even have to look to know who Pansy was referring to. The man had caught Draco’s eye as soon as they walked into the coffee shop a minute ago. He was fit, with broad shoulders stretching the fabric of his t-shirt just right and chiseled cheekbones that were to die for. Draco would have happily been all over that if only he had seen him a week ago. Looking at him now, he felt absolutely nothing besides pleased that the man seemed to be competent at his job.

This was all Potter’s fault, of course.

"I suppose, if you like that sort of thing," he said noncommittally.

"Who doesn’t?" Pansy said with a snort, narrowing her eyes at him. "And what’s gotten into you today? You usually love ogling hot strangers with me."

Before Draco could come up with an answer to that, Pansy’s eyes widened and she gasped dramatically. A few of the people around them in line turned to stare at her, but she paid them no mind. "You haven’t told me how your little outing went the other night! Has something finally happened with Golden Boy? Draco Malfoy, you tell me everything this instant!"

There was just no use in arguing with Pansy when she got like this, Draco knew from experience. He sighed and felt himself flush under her intense gaze.

"No, Pans, nothing happened between us. Not like you’re thinking."

_But you wish it would._

Sometimes Draco wished his brain would kindly shut the hell up.

"Oh, don’t even try to give me that vague non-answer! I said tell me everything. If not hot, long overdue sex, then what happened?"

Draco happily put a pause on the integration taking place to give his order to Mr. Hot Barista, who smiled at him, showing off adorable dimples. The only thing Draco could think was that he’d look better if he had black messy hair and glasses.

Merlin help him.

When they’d both ordered and moved to the side to wait for their drinks, Pansy pouted at him.

"Honestly, it was nothing. We were walking around looking at the ridiculous lights displays the muggles put up and Teddy found a card on the ground. Potter read it, but I didn’t realize. I thought he was asking me to..." He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

"What did the card say, Draco?" Pansy was smirking, the cheeky devil. Draco took a deep, fortifying breath. He just knew she was going to laugh at him.

"If you must know, it said, 'let’s make out.'"

She did laugh. Draco couldn’t really blame her; if it had happened to anyone other than himself, he’d be laughing too.

"Large peppermint hot chocolate for Draco!"

He left Pansy there laughing to go fetch his drink. Dimples smiled again as he handed Draco the warm mug and saucer, and Draco merely nodded at him before going to find a table. He really needed to figure out what to do about his feelings for Harry, and soon.

It wasn’t until he was sitting down at a table by the window, looking at the little heart on top of his cocoa, that he realized what he’d just thought. He had feelings for Harry. Not the kind of superficial, fleeting feelings he usually felt for the few one-offs he’d indulged in over the past three years, but _real feelings._

_Well, shite._

"Why do you look like you’ve swallowed a handful of Cockroach Clusters?" Pansy had gotten her own drink and sat in the chair opposite him without Draco noticing. She looked torn between amusement and concern.

"I think. I think I might actually fancy Potter." Pansy sighed and reached over to pat his hand sympathetically.

"Oh, sweetie. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 8 - [Hot Chocolate](http://assets.inhabitots.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Fair-Trade-Hot-Chocolate.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Peppermint.


	9. The Holly and the Ivy

A flick of Harry’s wand instantly brought up flames crackling merrily in the fireplace, but he wasn’t looking for their warmth today. He took a deep breath before scooping up some Floo powder and throwing it in, watching the light change from warm yellow to bright green. _I just need to ask him a few questions, there’s no reason to get all worked up about it. A few minutes and it’ll be over._

Repeating this to himself a few more times, he knelt on the soft rug in front of the hearth before sticking his head into the flames and calling out Draco’s address.

When the rushing stopped, Harry was looking out at a small drawing room. He could see a Christmas tree standing over to the left in front of a picture window, fairy lights twinkling and delicate-looking ornaments hung from its branches with obvious care. It was a stunning sight.

A sudden cough brought his attention to the man sitting in the wing-back chair just to the right of the hearth. Draco had clearly been reading, but he put his book aside and gave Harry a quizzical look.

"Harry, hello. I wasn’t expecting you today, was I?"

"Hi. Er, no you weren’t. Sorry to disturb you." Draco waved his concerns away.

"You’re not disturbing much. I was just doing some reading. It’s not like I can’t do that tonight in bed." A moment later, Draco seemed to realize what he’d just said. His cheeks went pink and he chuckled uncomfortably. "Right. Is there something you wanted to discuss, Harry?"

Harry, whose thoughts for some reason had strayed to an image of Draco lying in a large bed, cleared his throat. "Yes, there is actually. I wanted to ask you something."

"Then why don’t you come on through. I’ll make us some tea and you can give your knees a break."

By the time Harry had stepped out of the flames, wobbly-kneed and stumbling, Draco was nowhere to be seen. He walked out into the hall, figuring he’d find Draco in the kitchen. The space was narrow, but still somehow inviting, with boughs of holly adorning the banister leading to the second floor and a beautiful wreath of white roses hanging on the front door.

Following the soft sound of music flowing down the hall, Harry soon found the kitchen, and subsequently Draco. There was a jet of hot water streaming from the end of his wand into two mugs sat before him on the marble countertop. The kitchen wasn’t tiny, but it wasn’t big either. There was a comfortable-looking breakfast nook in one corner by a window, but no formal dining area. All the appliances looked fairly new. Harry was surprised to see that Draco even had a microwave.

A small muggle radio sat next to the sink, and Harry recognized the first few notes of _The Holly and the Ivy_. It was Dromeda‘s favorite Christmas carol; she was always humming it to herself whenever Harry came to visit.

Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. His shock at finding Draco’s house so homey must have shown on his face. "Let me guess, you were expecting me to live in Malfoy Manor two-point-o."

"How do you know that phrase?"

Draco huffed as he handed Harry a steaming mug. "I do read. And I’ll have you know that I’ve even watched some programs on that telly-whatsit Andromeda has. That Doctor Who bloke is quite entertaining."

Harry gaped at him. Something about seeing Draco Malfoy in his cozy kitchen, making Harry tea and talking about Doctor Who of all things, was making Harry feel all warm and confused inside.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me, Potter?" Harry winced.

"Oh! Er, yes of course. Molly wanted me to let you know Ginny’s putting together a Secret Santa this year. It sounds like we’re picking names this weekend at the Burrow, if you want to join us."

Draco looked surprised, but Harry noticed a small smile on his lips before he raised his tea to take a sip. _Wait, why am I looking at his lips?_ Harry shook his head in bewilderment and tuned back into what Draco was saying.

"Who exactly will be there? Other than the ginger horde, I mean." There wasn’t a hint of derision or malice in Draco’s voice. He sounded rather anxious, truth be told.

"Er, definitely Hermione, Luna, and Neville. Sometimes Dean Thomas, but I think he and Ginny split again. Oh! And Parkinson will be there."

"Excuse me? Pansy’s going to be where?" Harry bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Has she not told you? She’s been seeing Neville going on two months now." Draco’s expression hardened, and Harry was glad the other man’s ire was not directed at him.

"She has, has she? No, she has not mentioned anything to me about seeing Longbottom. Or anyone at all, for that matter. Very well, Harry. I’ll be in your Secret Santa. Pansy thinks she can keep a secret from me, does she? We’ll just see about that."

Harry took a sip of his tea, listening to Draco mutter insults under his breath and thanking Merlin that he wasn’t Parkinson. He had a feeling it would be very interesting to see what happened when they were all at the Burrow come Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 9 - [White rose wreath](https://www.roses2go.com.au/store/images/products/451.JPG), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Christmas carols.


	10. Sleigh Ride

Draco looked out the large window over the manor's sprawling, snow-covered grounds, swelling with a sense of pride. He may live in his own much more moderately sized house now, but he knew a part of him would always call Malfoy Manor home. If for no other reason, the grounds in the winter were certainly a breathtaking sight. He was looking forward to sharing them with Teddy today, and with Harry.

Draco had come to a decision concerning Harry after his realization the other day. For reasons he couldn't fathom, and against all better judgement, he wanted the gormless Gryffindor. And when Draco Malfoy wanted something, he did everything within his power to get it.

One major potential problem was that he didn't know if Harry was even interested in men, let alone in him specifically. He needed to figure that out, preferably without making a fool of himself in the process. So the plan was to charm the pants off Potter, so to speak, and closely observe his reactions. Actual pants removal would hopefully come later.

To this end, he had invited Harry to the manor today. He was bringing Teddy, and the three of them were going to ride in an actual horse-drawn sleigh. Draco had gotten the idea from Narcissa, who had apparently done so with her mother and sisters as a small girl. The morning’s activity would hopefully serve the dual purposes of being fun for Teddy while giving Draco a romantic setting in which to begin wooing Harry.

The sound of his guests knocking at the front door made Draco turn away from the window with a smile. No sooner had Mipsy greeted them before Draco could hear Teddy babbling away feverishly.

"Dwaco has a weal life hosie? I wanna wide it! Peas, Hawwy!" Draco stepped into the entrance hall to see Teddy jumping up and down in front of Harry, who looked fondly amused. One of the things Draco liked most about the other man was how much he obviously loved Teddy, and vice versa.

"We won’t be riding _on_ the horse, buddy. It’s going to pull us in a sleigh. That way we can all go at the same time."

"Me an’ you an’ Dwaco?" Draco was pleased to see a smile and a faint flush spread across Harry’s face at the mention of his name. It was an enticing sight, as well as extremely encouraging for his chances of seducing him.

"Yeah, all three of us will ride together." Draco liked the sound of that.

"I do believe our chariot awaits, if we’re ready."

"Dwaco!" He bent down to give Teddy a big hug and kiss, and when he stood back up a moment later, Harry was watching him, running his fingers through that appalling hair and still smiling.

"Good morning, Harry. I’m so glad you could come."

"Thanks for inviting me. This sounds like fun." He glanced over at Teddy, who was still jumping around in excitement. "We probably should head outside before someone here bounces right through the ceiling."

They made their way out to the south side of the house where a handsome chestnut Hackney stood hitched to a large, red sleigh with green padded seats. Draco had always loved the elegant beauty of horses. Maybe if today was a success, he would talk mother into having some stables built. She definitely had the space for it.

When they were all situated under the spell-warmed blanket, Draco sat strategically in the middle, he tapped his wand to the reigns hanging over the front of the sleigh. At once they perked up as if an invisible driver was holding them, and the horse started off over the snow, little bells ringing out cheerfully from his harness.

Teddy giggled as he squirmed in his seat. "Go hosie, go! Giddy-up!"

They spent a very pleasant morning traveling around the manor’s grounds, laughing and singing as they went. Teddy wanted to hear _Jingle Bells_ over and over again, and Harry, of course, indulged him each time with a roll of his eyes and a grin.

Despite the nip in the air, Draco felt quite warm under their blanket with Harry at his side. The sleigh wasn’t exactly cramped, but they were sitting rather closer together than was perhaps typical, their thighs touching all the way to the knee. Not that Draco was complaining. He _may_ have taken the opportunity to lean into Harry’s side every time they went around a turn, but no one would ever be able to prove it.

Harry was smiling at him a lot. Draco was finding it increasingly hard not to just turn his head and kiss those full, chapped lips. Harry’s exhilarated expression was so gorgeous, and it would be almost too easy. They were so close…

"Hawwy! Dwaco! It’s snowing!"

Indeed, it had started to snow, fluffy flakes falling all around them and clinging to their coats and blanket. Draco watched Teddy laughing in delight as he stuck his tongue out to catch them before turning once again to Harry. Harry, who was doing the exact same thing, his eyes shut as he leaned his head back with a peaceful look on his handsome face. If Draco had wanted to kiss him before, it was nothing compared to now.

He took a deep breath of the cold winter air and resolved to make a trip to the seasonal shop in Diagon Alley as soon as possible.

He wanted to have fresh mistletoe hung in every room before Harry’s next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 10 - [Mistletoe](http://www.flowers.org.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Mistletoe.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Sleigh bells.


	11. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was jam-packed with rowdy customers, as per usual. Harry met Ron for lunch at least twice a week, and the closer it got to Christmas, the more people seemed to be cramming themselves into the shop each day. He was very happy for his friends’ business, but couldn’t help feeling sorry for his sore, trodden-on feet.

Of course, it didn’t help matters that Ron and George had perhaps gone _a bit_ overboard with the Christmas decorations. All of the shelves and display tables had been spelled to continuously flash between red and green, and life-size portraits of Father Christmas were beaming down from every wall, randomly calling out, "Ho ho ho!" in booming voices. There were strands of garland with large red bows hanging from the rafters, gold paper airplanes zooming around everyone’s heads and belting out Christmas songs, and a tree covered in tinsel and taller than Harry in a stand next to the till. It was extremely chaotic and fun, which, Harry had to concede, had always been George’s style.

Stepping around a little witch who was muttering to herself while looking at the twinkling display of Patented Daydream Charms, Harry spotted Ron hurriedly restocking the Skiving Snackboxes in the next aisle. He glanced over and smiled when Harry came up next to him.

"Hey, Harry. Is it time for lunch then?" Harry nodded. "Thank Merlin. I’ve been running myself ragged all morning. We can’t seem to keep these on the bloody shelves. Kids are all on holiday, all wanting to stock up for when they go back to Hogwarts next term." He wiped his brow as he unloaded the last box. "Let’s get going then, yeah? I’m so hungry I think I could eat two Hippogriffs."

Harry clapped his friend on the shoulder as they walked to the back room to grab Ron’s coat. He choose not say anything when he noticed that the Snackbox shelf was empty once more on their way out the door a minute later.

Normally Harry enjoyed sitting outside on the little patio when they ate at the Vipertooth Cafe, but it was much too cold for that now. Inside was lovely and warm, with little red and green candles floating above each table and a roaring fire lit in the hearth on the far wall. Sprigs of holly sat in glasses on the tables, and Harry couldn’t help but smile thinking about the differences in decoration between the cafe and his friends' shop.

Once they had their lunches, they choose a seat right next to the window, and Harry sat watching the many shoppers walking up and down Diagon Alley through the snow for a few minutes before Ron caught his attention.

"Are you feeling alright, mate? You’re very quiet today."

Harry bit his lip as he debated whether or not to tell Ron what was on his mind. He didn’t know if his friend would really understand. Hell, Harry still didn’t understand what was going on, or how he felt about any of it. Ron raised his eyebrows at him, and he sighed.

"I’m fine. I’m really good, actually. You know I love this time of year, and getting to spend so much time with Teddy. It’s been great. I just..." He didn’t quite know how to say, 'Draco’s being extremely nice to me lately and it’s freaking me out,' without sounding ridiculous. As much as her teasing on this subject bothered him, he almost wished Hermione was here for this conversation. At least then he wouldn’t have to spell it out.

Ron just took a bite of his sandwich and gave him a blank look. Yeah, he was definitely going to have to spell it out.

"A lot of the time when I’m with Teddy, Draco ends up being there too."

Ron inexplicably perked up at this. "Oh, that reminds me! He’s coming tomorrow, right? Don’t let me forget to buy a pack of Christmas crackers when we leave. Ginny wants to put everyone’s names inside them for the Secret Santa. I don’t see why we can’t just pull names out of a hat like last year, but she reckons this is more festive." He rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his food.

"Er, yeah, Draco will be there tomorrow." Harry smiled as he looked down at his tea cup, remembering their conversation the other night in Draco’s kitchen. "It should be interesting actually. Apparently he didn’t know Neville and Parkinson are seeing each other. He didn’t seem too happy with her when I accidentally told him about it." He chuckled. "And yesterday at the manor he said not to tell her he’s coming. I think he wants to get her back for keeping it from him."

Ron was studying him over the top of his sandwich when Harry looked back up at him. He tilted his head with a little hum, and Harry knew he was blushing. He suddenly got the feeling that Ron might understand more than he’d given him credit for.

"Hmm, what?" Ron’s eyebrows lifted once more and he went back to his meal with a shake of his head.

A flash of irritation raced through Harry. "Draco and I both spend a lot of time with Teddy. We’re bound to run into each other more often because of that." He laughed, but it sounded a bit hysterical, even to his own ears. "It’s not like I _want_ to see him all the time." It wasn’t, of course not.

Ron, to his credit, just nodded solemnly into his roast beef. "Sure mate, of course. Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 11 - [Christmas cracker](https://yourenglishlessons.files.wordpress.com/2009/12/90_04_35-christmas-cracker_web.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Christmas overload (everywhere).


	12. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

"Draco, dear, go on and have another piece of fudge. There’s a good lad." Molly held the tray of homemade chocolate fudge in front of him as he chose his third piece. He always overindulged whenever he visited the Burrow.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It is quite delicious, as per usual."

"How many times have I told you? Call me Molly. You’re practically family at this point." With that, she gave Draco a warm hug and went back into the kitchen.

When he was younger, the idea of spending any time with the Weasleys had repulsed him. If that hateful, pompous version of himself could see him now - eating Molly’s delicious cooking, willingly spending the afternoon at their house, and being called practically family - he would almost definitely be throwing a fit. Draco could admit that he was at times a _tad_ prone to dramatics. He could also admit now that he actually liked the Weasleys.

They were a nice, and loud, and fun, and always entertaining lot. Life in this family was pretty much the exact opposite of his own experiences growing up at the manor. Much to his and Narcissa’s surprise, they had both been welcomed and accepted into Molly’s horde alongside Aunt Andromeda and Teddy. It had admittedly taken quite a few months for a few of the Weasley children to come around to the idea of spending time with Malfoys, but by now it was a fairly common occurrence, at least at parties and around the holidays. Apologies had long ago been made and accepted, and at this point everyone was at least civil, if not downright friendly.

Draco looked around at the crowded living room and smiled. The Secret Santa name-drawing had turned into something of an impromptu party. This tended to happen often in the presence of so many Gryffindors, Draco had come to learn. All the Weasleys were there, aside from Bill and Fleur, who were home with a sick Victoire, and Charlie, who was still in Romania until the 18th.

Percy and his girlfriend Audrey were talking to Mr. Weasley over in the corner, where he was excitedly showing them the large Christmas tree made entirely of wine bottles that he’d put together himself. The inside was lit up using strings of muggle lights, which Mr. Weasley had somehow rigged up to work off of "eckeltricity," Draco thought he’d called it. He didn’t really understand, but Mr. Weasley was very proud of it, and he had to admit the odd tree was strangely beautiful.

Ginny was attempting to help Molly in the kitchen, while Hermione and Lovegood were talking quietly on the sofa. George, Ron, and Harry were having a much more lively discussion about Quidditch next to a table laden down with Molly’s cooking. Draco avidly watched as Harry threw his head back and laughed at something George said; he truly was even more beautiful than the tree.

The only guests who had yet to arrive were Longbottom and Pansy. Draco was still upset with his so-called best friend for not telling him about her new relationship. He was also still a bit shocked, to be honest; Pansy’s previous "relationships," if you could call them that, had only ever lasted a week or two at most. He hadn’t seen or spoken to her since Harry had let the news slip the other night. He planned on giving her a piece of his mind whenever she deigned to show up.

Just then, Draco heard the sounds of someone arriving by Floo in the next room. Knowing it had to be Pansy, he crept into the hallway, thinking it would be best to confront her away from the rest of the group. He might be feeling hurt, but he still did not want to embarrass her in front of everyone or ruin the party.

As he neared the doorway, he paused, hearing two voices.

"It’s going to be fine, Pans, I promise. No one’s going to be horrible to you. I won’t let them." It sounded to Draco as though they had had this discussion before.

"But I’ve been horrible to them! All of them! I don’t know what I was thinking, letting you talk me into this. It’s going to be a bloody disaster." Draco had never heard Pansy sound so anxious, but to other people she probably seemed angry. She was practically hissing as she went on. "I should just go. I should never have--"

She cut off abruptly, and Draco peered around the corner to see why. Longbottom had clearly just grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a snog. Draco watched as all the tension seemed to melt out of her before she flung her arms around his neck and pushed their bodies even closer. After a few moments, Longbottom pulled his face back, but remained in their embrace.

"My friends are fair people, Pans. They understand that we’ve all grown up and changed, and they know how much I care about you. I’ve been talking to them about you non-stop for weeks. Probably driven them mad, honestly." He smiled at her, and she gave a weak chuckle. "I know you’re feeling overwhelmed, but just remember that I’ll be with you the whole time. Just squeeze my hand if you get uncomfortable, and we’ll go take a breather or something. Plus, isn’t Malfoy coming? He’ll be--"

"Oh bloody buggering fuck! Draco’s here? I haven’t told him about us yet, Nev! At first I didn’t know how to tell him, and then I was shocked things were going so well and I just wanted to stay in our little bubble for as long as possible, you know? And now he’s going to be so pissed at me for not telling him. Oh Merlin!"

All the stress Longbottom had managed to dispel from her was now back in her voice and in the rigid set of her shoulders. Draco hated to see it, especially when she’d looked so relaxed a moment ago. He huffed as he stepped into the room. Both Pansy and Longbottom turned their heads towards him in sync.

"I will admit, I was a bit miffed when I first heard the news." Pansy’s eyes widened in horror; she could probably tell from his voice he’d been more than simply miffed. He smirked at her. "However, I suppose I can understand if you wanted to keep it to yourself and sneak around for a while. It can be terribly sexy, after all."

He suddenly had an armful of clingy Pansy. "I’m sorry, Draco. I should have told you ages ago! I wanted to, I swear. I just didn’t know how to bring it up. Then it was past time to tell you and I still hadn’t and it just snowballed." She pulled back, and looked determinedly at him. _There_ was his Pansy. "But now that you know, you had better get used to the idea. Neville is absolutely fantastic and he actually cares about me."

Draco looked over Pansy’s shoulder and smiled at the man in question. "Yes, I do believe I’ve seen a bit of that just now."

At that moment, a cough came from behind Draco, and he turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think Ginny wants us to pick our Secret Santa names soon." He looked sheepishly at Draco. "I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, I just wanted to see where you’d gone." Now a fetching blush began to spread up his neck to his cheeks. Merlin, but Draco wanted to kiss him so badly.

A snort made them both turn to see Neville and Pansy obviously trying not to laugh at them. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry.

"Oh don’t mind them, Harry. They’re obviously just jealous. Let’s leave them to it." With that, he slipped his arm through a bewildered-looking Harry’s and pulled him back towards the living room. He could hear Pansy’s shrieking laughter all the way down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 12 - [Wine Tree](http://bevmothirstytimes.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Wine-Tree.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Secret Santa.


	13. I Wonder As I Wander

Tightening his coat against the chill in the air, Harry walked across the road towards the park where he liked to bring Teddy to play on the playground and see the little duck pond. This was his preferred route home from Diagon Alley, mostly because of its great view of the park.

One of Harry’s favorite things to do since moving into his own place was to take long walks around his neighborhood. No matter what time of the year, he loved spending his evenings outside, enjoying all the fascinating sights and sounds of London. There were usually some interesting people out and about and always new things to see. Plus, walking allowed him to take the time to think things through and really focus when he was struggling with something.

Like he was now with Draco.

He honestly didn’t understand what was going on between them. Every time Draco was nearby, Harry felt a rush of emotions that was difficult to decipher. He wanted to be near him and spend time with him, yet felt strangely off-center whenever he was. Like yesterday when Draco had linked their arms together, or during their lovely sleigh ride around the manor. Harry shivered as he remembered sitting so close to Draco for those few hours, and it had nothing to do with the snow currently falling down around him.

He reasoned that he was probably just lonely, what with it being so close to Christmas. How many nights did he lie alone in bed, wishing there was someone next to him? He had wonderful friends and family in the Weasleys, and he loved Teddy more than anything. Sometimes though, he’d see an obviously happy couple holding hands or kissing, and he found himself wishing he had someone to do those things with. It had been so long since he was with Ginny, and while he didn’t see her that way anymore, he still missed what they’d had together, brief as it was. Harry must be feeling even more lonesome than he realized if he was getting so flustered about Draco simply touching his arm.

He could honestly say that he considered Draco his friend now. He was just so witty and nice and attractive and around _all the time._ Plus, the man was amazing with Teddy. Harry couldn’t help but see the positive changes in Draco, and he even found that he liked the things that hadn’t changed too. Draco was an enigma. He could be cold and calculating, but also sweet and gentle. It was infuriatingly endearing.

He was also completely impossible to shop for. Harry had spent all afternoon in Diagon Alley trying to find something for his Secret Santa gift to no avail. Maybe he should ask Mrs. Malfoy or Dromeda for suggestions. He imagined the look on Draco’s face if he opened a package of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products and smiled.

He did that a lot around Draco these days. Smile. And that was one of the many reasons why it would be such a horrible idea to even entertain thoughts of him and Draco as anything more than friends. Absolutely dreadful. He wasn’t totally clueless, even if Hermione thought he was at times. He knew what she was hinting at, alright.

But it had taken them ten years to get to this point, and Harry did not want to rock the boat, or do anything that might ruin their relationship as it was now.

Not to mention that the realization of his bisexuality was still relatively new for him. He’d had a lot more time to think about what he wanted, and to do things for himself after the war. He hadn’t exactly been shocked to discover he liked blokes as well, but it had still taken some time to get used to admitting it. It was something he’d always instinctively known, but never before let himself acknowledge. The only people he had told so far were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He wasn’t ashamed or anything, he just didn’t feel like the whole Wizarding World needed to know his sexual orientation. He’d had enough of everyone always being in his business. He would tell the rest of his friends and family when the time felt right.

He knew that Draco was openly gay, and had even thought about talking to him about it before, but ultimately decided against it. He felt strange and embarrassed around Draco enough as it was without bringing sex into the conversation.

As he rounded a curve in the sidewalk, snow crunching satisfyingly under his feet, a bright red telephone booth came into sight up ahead. At first glance he thought someone was using it to make a call, but as he moved closer he realized that there were actually two people inside the small space. A man and a woman were jammed inside, pressed closely together and snogging enthusiastically enough to fog up the windows.

He averted his eyes as he kept walking past the couple, and he knew he was blushing. He couldn’t help it; his brain had suddenly provided him with the startling image of Draco pressing _him_ into that phone booth and snogging him silly. Bloody hell, but just thinking about it was incredibly hot. Way too hot, in fact. Harry could feel himself growing hard in his jeans.

 _Stop it! He’s your friend, you prat. He’s a huge part of Teddy’s life. You can’t go around fantasizing about him and bollocks it all up,_ he thought frantically. He really needed to get a hold of himself, and fast. Quickening his pace, he turned onto his street gratefully, wanting nothing but a shower and some calming tea. And maybe a quick wank to relieve his current situation. No, wait. He needed to take his mind _off_ of Draco, not to think about him while he jerked off. That would be the opposite of helpful right now.

He groaned and jogged the last few steps up to his building. He had no idea what to do about his apparent attraction to Draco, but one thing he did know was that if Draco ever found out what he was thinking, he would most likely be walking funny the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 13 - [Snowy telephone booth](http://www.venere.com/blog/images/things-to-do-in-london-winter.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Lonely nights.


	14. Skating

"Come on, Hawwy! Come i-skate wif me!"

Draco glanced over to the edge of the frozen lake he and Teddy were skating on, where Harry was still standing awkwardly, watching them. He was looking markedly less than confident on his ice skates, and Draco couldn’t help but to flash a smile at him.

"Not scared of a little frozen water, are you, Potter?"

Harry met his gaze head on, his green eyes blazing intensely even from meters away. There were a number of trees growing up and down the bank behind him, and he was framed by their many frozen branches, glistening red berries dotted all along them. It was quite a striking sight to behold. Draco wanted to skate right over there and snog him silly, but unfortunately he was currently moving slowly backwards, pulling Teddy along by his small hands. He would simply have to wait for another opportunity to present itself. More's the pity.

"I’m not scared, Malfoy. I’ve just never done this before. And, well," he went to run a hand through his hair, forgetting the Gryffindor-red hat currently covering it and knocking the woolly monstrosity askew. He then jammed it farther down over his ears, and Draco admired the blush on his cheeks, almost as red as the hat. "You’ve probably noticed I’m not the most graceful person, even on solid ground."

"You know, I _had_ noticed that, as a matter of fact." Harry rolled his eyes, and Draco smirked. "However, I dare say that you are rather more than a graceful flyer. Perhaps this will turn out to be another hidden talent of yours."

"Peas, Hawwy! Come i-skate. Is weely fun!" Teddy then hit him with the full force of his pathetic puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. Draco knew he himself was utterly powerless against such maneuvers; he sincerely doubted Harry would be any different.

Harry did look quite torn, obviously moved by Teddy’s plea. He took a visible breath. "Okay, buddy. I’m coming."

He took one unsteady step onto the ice, his face a comic mix of terror and surprise when he instantly started to slip. Draco looked down at Teddy. "Do you think you can stay up on your own for a bit if I go try to help Harry?"

"Yeah! I can do it, Dwaco! I no fall!" His little eyebrows, inky black today, were scrunched together as he nodded determinedly. Draco smiled down at his adorable little cousin.

"I have absolute faith in you, love." He stroked Teddy’s cheek with his supple leather glove, making him giggle. He wobbled a bit as Draco let go of his hands, but after a few moments, he regained his balance and started gliding forward on his own.

"I do it! Look, Dwaco! I i-skate!"

"You sure are ice skating, Teddy. And all by yourself! Now let’s just see if I can get Harry up to your advanced level." He turned back to where Harry was standing. Or, well, where he had been standing moments before. He was now sprawled on his arse just a few paces away from the lake’s edge. Draco tried to hold in his laughter as he skated over to his side.

"Don’t say anything." Harry said, staring straight up at the sky. "I think it’s safe to say that this is not a hidden talent of mine."

Draco couldn’t contain an amused snort at that, and when Harry finally turned to look at him, he lost it completely. Harry scowled at first, but soon he was laughing as well, sitting up gingerly and swatting Draco’s leg with the back of his hand.

"Prat. The least you can do is help me up. This whole thing was your idea, after all. I wanted to take Teddy to see the gingerbread house competition Luna mentioned the other day, but _oh no!_ We just _had_ to go ice skating instead."

Draco smirked as he grabbed Harry’s hand to pull him up. Harry clung to his shoulders for balance and Draco tried very hard not to preen. "This is what Teddy chose to do, if you will recall. Today is a perfect day for skating. It is not too bitterly cold, and the sun is even shining somewhat. I can have you skating like a professional in no time, not to worry. Besides," he said with a leer, "if you fall again, I will be right here to get you upright."

They were standing so close to one another, Harry still clutching onto him tightly. Draco unashamedly took advantage of the situation to hold onto Harry’s waist and shift even closer to the other man. He swore he could actually feel the heat from Harry’s blush as he stared at him, wide-eyed. Then Harry’s gaze shifted down to Draco’s lips and he sucked in a little breath. Merlin, this was it, this was his golden opportunity right here. He just needed to lean in ever so slightly and…

_Thump._

Something solid suddenly knocked into Draco’s legs from behind, sending both himself and Harry toppling over into the damp snowbank beside them. When the world stopped spinning a few moments later, Draco found his face wedged uncomfortably into Harry’s right armpit. He could also feel something heavy squirming around on top of his legs. He warily lifted his head up and turned to see Teddy beaming back at him.

"Dat was so fun! We all fall down in da snow!"

Draco huffed, but quickly turned back around, startled, when the ground began shaking slightly beneath him. Harry was laughing, the sound and motion vibrating up into Draco’s chest from where they were pressed together along their fronts. The sight of his flushed and smiling face, along with the feel of his solid, warm body were causing entirely inappropriate feelings to race through Draco, quick as a snitch. Inappropriate only because of the bouncing three-year-old still on top of them.

"Wow, thanks so much for the skating lesson, Draco. I reckon I’m really starting to get the hang of it, now."

Draco rolled his eyes, and he reluctantly moved to get off of Harry. "It is not my fault that this one is a, what is it that you call him? Oh yes, a monkey." He grabbed Teddy under the arms, and the boy was already laughing even before Draco started tickling him. "Care to assist me, Harry? He is known to be a wily little thing."

Harry grinned broadly before doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 14 - [Frozen tree branch with berries](http://img04.deviantart.net/b42f/i/2010/172/7/1/leaves_on_a_frozen_tree_by_kingtigertank.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Leather gloves.
> 
> *Sorry this is being posted here late, I was so exhausted last night! ♥


	15. A Marshmallow World

Harry was so very late. He cursed under his breath yet again and sped up his pace as Big Ben began to chime out the hour just behind him. Each resounding clang served as another reminder that he was meant to have been here almost a half hour ago. Thankfully, he could now see his destination up ahead; two temporary structures were set up on the grassy area of Parliament Square, just across the street. Although, absolutely no grass was visible at the moment. Everything was covered in a lovely blanket of snow; the buildings, trees, ground, and all.

People were milling about all over the place. Harry peered quickly into the first pavilion he came to to see loads of little tables where groups of people were sitting and eating, chattering away together. He could see longer tables set up towards the back of the space, laden down with food and drink for sale. Ignoring his grumbling stomach for the time being, he turned away and continued walking towards the other end of the lawn. Draco had said he should meet them by the trees there.

Even with all of the other people surrounding him, it didn’t take Harry long to spot Draco. He was standing between two trees, posing like a model with one hand in the pocket of his smart black pea coat. His hair was artfully styled as always, magically not affected by the wind blowing slightly around them. Harry felt his mouth water as he came closer to the other man, trying desperately to not think about the way he had had all of _that_ pressed against him just yesterday. Because that way lie madness.

"Draco, I’m so sorry I’m late! I took the Tube and we were delayed. Have you been waiting long?"

Draco eyed him up and down as he approached, and Harry couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about his old jeans, jumper and trainers in the face of Draco’s own delectable outfit. Though, judging by his slight smile, Draco seemed amused instead of repulsed, so Harry figured it could be worse. "I was just contemplating whether or not to send out a search party, so I am glad to see that will not be necessary. We arrived about thirty minutes ago, and Teddy was in a right state when you were not already here, let me tell you. Aunt Andromeda said he was restless all last evening and this morning, waiting to see these gingerbread houses with you."

Harry looked around then, just realizing someone was missing. "Er, where is Teddy?"

Draco rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Harry’s elbow, gently guiding him back towards the pavilion he hadn’t yet looked in. "Luckily for everyone involved, Lovegood was only a _few_ minutes late. Teddy snapped right out of his strop when she suggested they go search for a _Blibbering Humdinger_ , or some such nonsense." Harry smiled and chuckled at that, while Draco smirked at him. "I elected to wait for you while they went hunting. Ah! Here they are."

They had arrived in front of the little building where Harry knew the gingerbread house competition must be underway. Sat right in the snow just to the side of the entrance was Luna, Teddy bouncing slightly in her lap as she whispered to him. They were both smiling, Teddy with a round-eyed look of wonder on his face. Harry grinned down at them both.

"Hi, Luna. Hi, Teddy. Sorry I’m a little late, buddy." Draco snorted and Harry elbowed him without looking over. "Are you having fun with Luna? Find any Humdingers?"

"Hawwy!" Teddy jumped right up and held his arms out, so Harry happily picked him up for a smacking kiss and a hug. Harry stroked his small back over his coat as Teddy giggled in his ear.

Luna smiled dreamily up at him, still sitting in the snow. "Good afternoon, Harry. We haven’t seen any Humdingers yet, but there have been some Nargles buzzing about, haven’t there, Ted?"

Teddy pulled back to look at Harry, nodding eagerly. "Yeah, der’s nagles cuz of all da mis-a-toe at Cwismas. Dey like mis-a-toe, wight, Luna?"

Luna nodded, smiling brightly as she stood. "That’s right, Nargles love mistletoe."

A snort from Harry’s left had him turning to look back at Draco. Eyebrow arched and arms crossed over his chest, he stared incredulously at Luna. "As fascinating as this conversation is, shall we leave these - _Nargles_ , was it? - for the moment, and get on with the gingerbread houses now that we are all here?"

"Yeah, jingle-bell house! I wanna see! Let's go!" They stepped through the narrow doorway, Harry smiling down at Teddy, now perched on his hip.

"It's _gingerbread_ , buddy. Like the gingerbread cookies we made. Remember the little people?"

"Oh yeah, dey is yummy! Do dey live in dese houses?"

Harry chuckled as they stopped in front of the first house. It was the typical shape of a gingerbread house with a pointed roof and a little chimney sticking out the top. Brightly colored gumdrops were dotted around the roof, white icing piped to look like shingles and bricks, windows and a door. A green gummy-ring hung above said front door, like a miniature wreath. There were even tiny marshmallows stacked up to look like snowmen in the icing-covered front garden. All in all, Harry thought it was pretty cute.

"Of course they do, Ted. That's why people build gingerbread houses every year, so the gingerbread people will all have a lovely home for Christmas."

Teddy started babbling excitedly at Luna over Harry's shoulder. Draco came to stand next to Harry on his other side and gave him a look as if to say, "Really? This is who we're spending the day with?"

"You leave her be. It's harmless fun, and anyway, Teddy loves it." Harry watched, mesmerized, as Draco's face then morphed into a genuine smile. He was looking at Teddy, who was exclaiming over a very large and intricate gingerbread castle, complete with a sugary moat.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. She does have a way with children."

Harry couldn't seem to stop himself from admiring Draco rather than the gingerbread houses as they continued to move around the displays. That was turning into something of a theme for him lately; not being able to help himself where Draco was concerned. After coming home from his confusing walk two days ago, he had jumped right into the shower, hoping to calm himself down. Yet, almost before he knew what was happening, he had been coming hard into his hand to thoughts of pale skin and grey, piercing eyes.

Then yesterday, Harry had been unbelievably embarrassed by his abysmal show at ice skating. Be that as it may, he could do nothing to stop his body's reaction to Draco pressing down on top of him in the snow. When Draco had rolled away, he had been both extremely disappointed, as well as relieved that the other man had done so before he noticed Harry's erection.

As much as he was still resolute in not wanting to do anything that could negatively affect their friendship, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Harry not to press Draco into the nearest flat surface and snog him stupid whenever they met. Harry had never felt this desperately attracted to someone before, or so quickly. Well, he supposed it had actually been rather slow, in terms of their relationship as a whole. However, his wanting Draco seemed to him to have sprung up from nowhere, and it had certainly taken him by surprise.

It was also very overwhelming. He didn't know what to do about any of it, but knew he couldn't simply continue on as he was, or he would drive himself mad before long. Harry blinked and tore his eyes away from where they’d been following Draco's plush lips, turning his head firmly towards the frankly stunning gingerbread replica of The Palace of Westminster and Big Ben that he was now stood in front of.

He would just have to try and focus on other things when Draco was around, that's all. That way, he wouldn't go and do something foolish, like accidentally kiss the prat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 15 - [Snow-covered Parliament Square and Big Ben](http://data.whicdn.com/images/45395101/original.jpg), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Gingerbread.


	16. Christmas Wrapping

Draco looked around his absolute mess of a drawing room with a sigh. He had been wrapping gifts for at least an hour at this point, yet he was still far from finished. Perhaps he _had_ gone just a tad bit overboard with all of the games, books, and toys for Teddy. He knew that he spoiled the boy, but he really could not help it. Every time he went out, he ended up finding something else that he thought Teddy would love, and home it all came. However, looking at the obscenely large pile stacked up next to him on the floor made him think that maybe he should save some of these gifts for Teddy’s next birthday.

He reached for the next toy, a stuffed dragon the exact shade of Harry’s eyes, when the flames in the fireplace suddenly turned bright green. He glanced over a moment later to see Pansy emerging from them, laden down with bags.

"Oh good, I was hoping you were still wrapping. You know I’m dreadful at it, and your gifts always look marvelous." She set her bags down on the floor next to Draco and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You are simply lazy and impatient. And of course I’m still wrapping. I have purchased entirely too many things for Teddy this year."

Pansy snorted. "You always get him way too much. You and Potter try to one-up each other with his gifts every time." She smirked at him from her perch atop his coffee table, sitting half on his favorite white, faux fur runner. "Speaking of whom, what did you get your Chosen One for the Secret Santa?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "How on earth do you know I have Harry?"

"I looked at your cracker that day at the Burrow while you were in the loo."

"You do realize, of course, that a Secret Santa is meant to be a secret?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please, Draco. You should have known I’d want to know if you got me. It’s really your own fault that you left it just sitting there, begging for me to take a look at it." He huffed as he went back to work wrapping up the little dragon. "So, tell me what you got him. It must be pretty good; you’re blushing."

Draco ignored that last bit and pointed behind her. "That is it right there. I just finished putting it together this morning."

He watched as she reached around his decorative display of berries, pine cones, greenery, and ornaments arranged in the center of the table to pick up the beautiful leather-bound photo album. Inside it was filled mostly with pictures of Teddy, with some of Teddy and Harry or Aunt Andromeda mixed in as well. They were all photos Draco or his mother had taken, so he knew Harry would not have them already.

Pansy arched a sculpted brow at him, looking up from the open book on her lap. "You’re not being very subtle with this, you realize?" He set the roll of wolf-covered wrapping paper he was holding down and looked back at her, unflinching. He was resolute in his decision, no matter what she might have to say about it.

"I am done being subtle, Pans. He spent the entire time we were at the gingerbread houses yesterday staring at either my lips or my arse. He was not exactly being _subtle_ himself. And when Teddy crashed into us when we were all ice skating, I ended up laying on top of him. I was quick to get up before I did something Teddy should not be a witness to, but I swear to Merlin that Harry was hard as well." Pansy opened her mouth as if she were about to interrupt him, so Draco promptly continued. "He wants me too, Pans. I can bloody well see that now. But _clearly_ I am going to have to make the first move."

"So, you figured you’d tap into his sentimental, mushy, Gryffindor nature?" She sent him a rather devious smirk. "I approve."

With a snort, he turned once more to his wrapping. "I wanted to get him something he would enjoy and keep for years to come. Something that would make him think fondly of me whenever he used it. Did you look at the last page yet?"

Pansy shook her head, hastily flipping the pages to the end. The last photo in the album was one Narcissa had taken just this past summer. Harry, Teddy, and Aunt Andromeda had come to the manor one sunny day for a swim in the lake on the grounds. The same lake, in fact, where they had been ice skating just days ago.

Harry was standing on the lush green lawn and holding one of Teddy’s small hands, with Draco gripping the other. All three of them were in their swim trunks, having gotten out of the lake moments before the photo was taken. Harry was smiling beatifically as they began to swing Teddy between them. One could almost hear the little boy’s boisterous laughter through the silent picture.

This was one of Draco’s favorite photos. He used to think this was merely because he and Teddy both looked so happy in it. But lately he had begun to wonder whether the carefree expression on Harry’s face, or perhaps his gorgeous, dripping wet, and sun kissed skin might have something to do with it as well.

"Well? Do you think this gift will serve its purpose?"

Pansy looked up at him from the photo, eyes wide. "Potter isn’t going to know what hit him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100]()'s 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 16 - [Red Christmas decorations](http://www.desmondhotelsalbany.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Red-Christmas-decorations-christmas-22228021-1920-1200.jpg), & for [dracoharry100]()'s Christmas Challenge prompt - Wrapping Paper.
> 
> *Once again, sorry this is being posted here late! My sister is now home from school & we're busy getting ready for our mom's bday & Christmas. Hopefully tonight's chapter will be up, well, tonight. ♥


	17. Frosty the Snowman

"Harry! How lovely to see you! Do come in." Andromeda stepped aside and Harry walked over the threshold of the house, glad to be out of the cold. He hung his coat up on the little hatstand by the door. "Would you like a cup of cocoa? I’ve only just made some for myself and Teddy."

"Some hot chocolate would be lovely, Dromeda, thanks. I just thought I’d pop in and see Teddy for a tick." Something in his voice or expression must have given her pause, though he didn’t know what, because she gave him a long, assessing look before nodding slowly.

"Right, I’ll just fetch us our drinks, and we can talk. Make yourself at home." He followed her down the hall, but where she turned left into the kitchen, Harry continued on to the family room off to the right. There he found Teddy playing with a miniature Quidditch set on the floor. He watched as a tiny Quaffle went soaring through a hoop the size of a muggle bubble wand.

"Hey, buddy. What are you playing?"

Teddy’s head snapped up, and as soon as he spotted Harry, his face broke into a huge smile as his hair shifted instantly to jet black. Harry grinned back at him and opened his arms wide.

"Hawwy! Hawwy, Look, I play kidd-ich!" Teddy threw himself into Harry, his arms wrapping around Harry’s neck in a tight squeeze. Harry returned the hug happily, running a hand down Teddy’s back and kissing his cheek. He always made sure to show Teddy as much affection as possible. He wanted Teddy to know how much he was loved, and never wanted him to feel even a fraction of the loneliness and neglect Harry had known as a child.

"I love Quidditch! May I play with you?"

"Os-tay, you can be da seeka an’ look fo’ da snich!" He ran over to pick up one of the little players, and Harry smiled wryly as he took it. "Him looks like you, Hawwy. See!"

It was indeed a replica of himself, right down to the glasses and the just-visible mark on his tiny forehead. Harry had a feeling he knew who had given this toy to Teddy. No doubt the git thought it was amusing. He shook his head as Dromeda came into the room, levitating three steaming mugs in front of her.

"Cocoa’s ready, loves. And look what I found! I thought it would be fun to use these candy canes as stirrers." The mugs floated down to the coffee table in the center of the room, along with a glass tied with a festive ribbon around it that was filled with red, green, and white striped candy canes. "Teddy, would you like to watch the snowman video now?"

Teddy gave a resounding cheer, so Dromeda went to put it on while Harry selected a candy cane and took a seat on the sofa. Teddy was already on the floor by the television, bouncing slightly as the movie’s opening music started up. Dromeda chose the armchair nearest Harry’s seat and picked up her mug, making it stir itself with a twirl of her finger.

Harry stirred his own with the candy cane before taking a small sip. "Mmm, this is delicious. I can’t believe I’ve never thought to do this before." Dromeda smiled at him.

"Yes, it is quite tasty this way. Draco actually gave me the idea, you know. It’s how he always drinks his cocoa." Harry could feel the heat pooling in his face, but he told himself firmly that it was from the warm drink in his hand and nothing more. He looked over at Teddy, who was enthralled with the dancing snowman on the screen. "Is something going on between you two?"

He almost spilled cocoa down his front at that. "Wh- what? No! Er, why would you…?" he said, trailing off awkwardly. He set his mug down quickly before he actually made a mess. Dromeda simply rolled her eyes at him.

"There’d be nothing wrong with it if something were to happen, dear. It’d be about time, I’d say. I _have_ seen the way you look at each other lately." She smirked at him. "Draco practically looks like he wants to eat you up whenever you’re in the same room, and you’re not much better."

If Harry admitted to blushing before, it was nothing compared to now. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, trying to decide what to say. There was clearly no use trying to deny it any further, and maybe she could help him. "I...er, _may_ have started to think of him as more than a friend over the past week or so. Maybe even longer than that, I don’t really know. Have I really been that transparent? Do you think Draco knows too?"

Dromeda set her mug down next to his and leaned over to take his hand. "Harry, I honestly do not know whether or not Draco is aware of your feelings. Or his, for that matter. I haven’t yet spoken to him about it." She gave his hand a squeeze. "It’s alright if you don’t have everything figured out. People rarely do where their hearts are involved."

Harry looked at her earnest expression and couldn't help but let go of everything he'd been bottling up. "I just don't want to mess up how things are now. It took us so long to be anything other than rivals, and I actually _like_ being his friend. And he's so important to Teddy! What if things go horribly and we can't stand to be around each other? I won't do that to him."

He turned to the little boy, who was still happily watching and singing along with the movie. He never wanted to do anything that could hurt Teddy. Teddy deserved all the love and happiness in the world, he deserved...

"So do you, Harry Potter."

Startled, Harry looked back at Andromeda, who was staring at him with a fierce determination in her eyes. Then he realized that he must have said that last bit out loud.

"I know more than anyone how much you love my grandson. I will never in all my days be able to thank you enough for all the help you are in caring for him. You're here almost every day, and you do so much for him. For both of us." She paused, and Harry thought her eyes looked a tad watery, but no less intent. "You always think of others, do for others first. But you need to put _yourself_ first sometimes, Harry. You deserve every ounce of love and happiness too. I know you want to protect Teddy, and I am so thankful for that." She gave his hand another squeeze as she smiled at him. "But don't be so afraid of failing that you never even try. Love is always a risk, but it is also always worth it in the end."

With that, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before rising from her seat. Harry watched as she left the room and then looked back to Teddy, who suddenly turned around with a huge smile.

"Hawwy, come sit wif me!"

His little hand patted the rug beside him as he squirmed in excitement. Harry grinned back as he moved to obey. As soon as he was on the floor, he had a lap full of Teddy, who snuggled right in with a sigh of contentment.

"You is da best at snuddles, Hawwy." Harry leaned down to brush a kiss on Teddy's currently green hair.

"Thanks, Buddy. I think you give the best snuggles too."

"Yeah, an' Dwaco is da bestest too! I wis Dwaco was hewe. Den we could all snuddle."

No matter what Harry tried to focus on for the rest of the afternoon, he couldn't help but be distracted by how much he liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com)'s 2015 25 Days of Draco & Harry Traditional Prompt 17 - [Candy canes in a glass](http://imgur.com/krNGWXk), & for [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com)'s 2015 Christmas Challenge prompt - Hot chocolate.
> 
> *This story was meant to be completed last December, but then things got busy & that obviously didn't happen. However, I really don't want to leave it unfinished. I will try to get on some sort of posting schedule, but it may not be every day like last year. We'll see.
> 
> Also, I'm still using the rest of the prompts from last year, seeing as I did actually have an outline for this & will be using that as a jumping off point. Enjoy! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com), because you should come play with me. I don't bite.


End file.
